plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Impfinity Clone
225px |cost = 1 |strength = 2 |health = 1 |set = Token |class = Sneaky |class2 = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = None |flavor text = An IMPerfect copy, but it'll do.}} Impfinity Clone is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. He can be made by Triple Threat, Impfinity's signature superpower. He costs 1 to play (only when he is Bounced or Conjured) and has 2 /1 . He has the Amphibious trait and does not have any abilities. In the boss battle of the mission Impfinity's Wild Ride, Impfinity starts with an Impfinity Clone on the third lane. Origins He is based on, and is a clone of the zombie hero in this game with the same appearance. His name is a combination of "Impfinity," the zombie hero that makes him, and "clone," referring to his identical appearance to Impfinity. Statistics *'Classes:' Sneaky, Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description An IMPerfect copy, but it'll do. Strategies With Impfinity Clone is basically a for Impfinity, but in a different tribe and class. Should he be Bounced or obtained as a card, it is recommended to take advantage of his Amphibious trait and play him on an aquatic lane. Since Impfinity Clone is made on random lanes if Triple Threat is played, there is no guarantee of what he hits. Any synergies with Toxic Waste Imp and Imp Commander apply to him due to him being an Imp zombie. Against Anything can counter him due to his lack of innate abilities and low stats. If he is played or made later in the game, Sour Grapes can instantly get rid of him on the following turn. Gallery Impfinity Clone statistics.jpg|Impfinity Clone's statistics CloneCard2.png|Impfinity Clone's card ImpfinityCloneCardImage.png|Impfinity Clone's card image CloneAttack.png|Impfinity Clone attacking DedClone.png|Impfinity Clone destroyed impfinityclonemustachedestroycool.png|Impfinity Clone with a mustache destroyed IMG 3222.png|Jolly Holly about to activate her ability on two Impfinity Clones Frozen Impfinity Clone.jpeg|Impfinity Clone frozen ProfessorImpstorm.PNG|Professor Brainstorm with Impfinity Clone, only possible via Eureka Brute Strenght being used on Impfinity Clone.jpg|Brute Strength being played on Impfinity Clone Rock Wall used on Imp clone.jpg|Rock Wall being played on Impfinity Clone PoorImpfinity.jpeg| being played on Impfinity Clone SquashaClone.jpg| being played on Impfinity Clone CloneintheGrave.jpg|In-Crypted being played on Impfinity Clone ImpfinityCloneWithAMustache.jpg|Impfinity Clone with a mustache BoostedImpfinityMustache.PNG|Impfinity Clone with 7 /6 , the Frenzy trait, and a mustache attacking DeadlyClone.png|Impfinity Clone with the Deadly trait Bullseye Imp Clone.png|Impfinity Clone with the Bullseye trait MultiTraitImpfinityClone.jpg|Impfinity Clone with a star icon on his strength UntrickableImpfinityClone.jpg|Impfinity Clone with the Untrickable trait Old Impfinity Clone.png|Impfinity Clone's statistics IMG 5339.PNG|Impfinity Clone doing a bonus attack via Gadget Scientist to defeat Trivia *The word "IMPerfect" in his description is a pun on the word "imperfect." The "IMP" part of the word in his description is a reference to the type of zombie he is. **This is also shared with the mission IMPossible Mission! and Imposter, whose name and description, respectively, are both puns on the word "impossible." Category:Undroppable cards Category:Imp cards Category:Zombies Category:Tokens Category:Amphibious cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps Category:Aquatic zombies